


Dyad

by aohatsu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: That's not how the force works.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Dyad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



It’s not how the force works, connecting two people across galaxies like they’re each tied to a different end of the same string. But they’re a dyad, **two** instead of _one_ , and Rey holds onto that bond with everything she has, refusing to let it, _them_ , end there.

Ben smiles, blood, sweat and dirt, so many regrets and so much pride, both new and old and broken, all of it covering him. His body is warm against hers; a striking contrast to the cold of the dark temple that’s collapsing all around them.

She grips him tighter.

It _will_ work.


End file.
